Funny Man
Funny Man (real name Dylan Alvarez) is one of the 6 current members of Hollywood Undead. Bio Funny Man is a big live favorite of the band due to his lively performances and crowd hyping. He has been known to jump into the crowd, often be shirtless and sometimes not wear pants. Although he isn't as frequently featured on records as Charlie, J-Dog or Johnny his songs are about partying, drinking, having a good time, and women. He very rarely appears on serious tracks. Foundation Funny Man joined the band soon after it was created by J-Dog and Deuce and provided backing and the ocasional verse on many of their early songs. In the early life of the band he wore a black cloth mask that covered his whole face. Before joining, he was the "groupie" of Johnny's previous band, The 3 Tears, being given the title through turning up to all of their concerts. Swan Songs (2008) During Swan songs Funny Man was regularly featured in songs providing backing vocals. He is featured on nine songs doing rapping and most other songs providing backing. American Tragedy (2010) In this album Funny Man raps on more songs than on the previous album, being featured on six songs. Notes From The Underground (2013) In Hollywood Undead's latest album, Funny Man is featured on five songs. Mask During Swan Songs and Desperate Measures, Funny Man's was a black hockey-style, with the initials "FM" on one side and yellow spots on the other. The mask was updated for American Tragedy; being made of black cloth and with a badge saying "Undead" and an image of a screaming skull. His mask was once again updated for Notes from the Underground this time being based on a mexican luchador in black and silver. with the initials "FM" on his forehead in silver and the three spots in silver on his right cheek. Trivia *He is a well known womanizer. *so far is funny man the only member who doesn't play a instrument on live shows. *if you look to their concerts of now, you see funny Man is wearing his American tragedy mask. *He is of both Mexican and Canadian heritage. *Before his face was revealed it was supected that he was black because of the deepness of his voice. *He has spent time in jail; it is suspected that he was charged with possession of marijuana. *The name "Funny Man' originates from his childhood. Charlie's brother, Jake, gave him the nickname out of irony; according to Charlie, "he was so unfunny, it was funny". *He has a tattoo of his nickname, "King Kong". *He has a white dog, a bull terrier called "Mr.Bones".'' *Despite being a womanizer, he mentioned in an interview (in 2013) that he was depressed about breaking up with his girlfriend of five years. *If the ages on this wiki are correct, he is the youngest person in HU.'' *He is sometimes seen playing with their touring drummer, except he only uses one stick, and usually plays with the cymbals. *His Instagram and Twitter accounts both share the same name, "dillyduzit". *He played basketball with Charlie during his school years. * He has been known to smoke a lot of weed. Songs he's featured on Swan Songs *"No Other Place" *"No. 5" *"Bottle And A Gun" *"Pimpin'" Desperate Measures *"El Urgencia" *"Dove and Grenade" *"Shout at the Devil" * "Bad Town" American Tragedy *"Comin' In Hot" *"My Town" *"Gangsta Sexy" *"Lights Out" *"Lump Your Head" *"Le Deux" Notes from the Underground *"Another Way Out" *"Pigskin" *"Up In Smoke" *"One More Bottle" *"Delish" Category:Hollywood Undead Members